Wolf's Rain: La Perle de Lune
by Alaska66
Summary: Kiba, Tsume, Toboe et Hige sont toujours en route vers le Rakuen, mais une nouvelle recontre va venir mettre du piment dans leur parcours, surtout pour un certain loup gris...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici pour vous un prologue de mon prochain fic sur Wolf's Rain, en espérant qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite!_

* * *

  
_

**Wolf's Rain**

_Perle de Lune_

_L'histoire ce passe dans un futur indéterminé, où la terre se dégrade au fil du temps. La terre nous offre un spectacle pitoyable d'un monde à l'agonie, où les humains mènent leur vie profondément fastidieuse dans des villes, abritées du terrible froid par des dômes._

_On dit que cela fait 200 ans que les loups ont disparu, mais en vérité, ils sont présents, mélangés aux êtres aveuglés par une malédiction. On peut les croiser en faisant notre marché, où même s'assoir à côté d'eux dans les cafés, mais sans voir leur vrai visage..._

_La fin du monde, annoncée par les Loups, envahit peu à peu cette planète dévastée. Alors que cette évènement fait trembler tous les Hommes peuplant la planète, il annonce en fait un renouveau._

_Les loups, guider par le délicat parfum des fleurs de Lune, recherche ardemment le chemin menant au Rakuen, un monde où l'on dit que les Loups sont rois._

_Il s'agit en vérité d'un moyen pour que ce monde dévasté recommence à zéro._

_Cette interminable quête du paradis s'achève peu de temps après l'apparition de la Lune Rouge: c'est écrit dans le Livre de la Lune._

_Le Loup Élut recherche La Fleur de Lune qui le mènera jusqu'au bout de cette quête. Les portes du Rakuen ne s'ouvrent que si le sang du Loup ce mélange à celui de la Fleur de Lune, sur la Montagne du Commencement._

_Mais il y a une chose que la plupart des Êtres Vivants ignore. Le sang du Loup et celui de la Fleur ne suffisent pas au processus de renouveau du monde. La présence d'un troisième élément est indispensable. Ce détail, bien que décrit dans le Livre de la Lune, s'efface au cour du temps sur les pages jaunâtre de ce grimoire. Il parle d'une perle indispensable à l'ouverture du Rakuen, une perle ayant les capacités bienfaitrices de la Lune, une Perle de Lune possédant une forme inconnu de tous. Cette perle lunaire, les sages Indiens Mons, adorateurs des Loups et du Rakuen, lui donne le merveilleux nom de L__eeira__ Y__uri__ U__hüna.

* * *

  
_

Et voila! Je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est un avant goût! Le chapitre 1 sera posté ces vacances! A la prochaine!!_  
_


	2. Partie I

_Et voici la partie 1 de mon fic, avec un peu de retard sorry _

_Il y aura trois parties, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Vos impressions seront les bienvenues!

* * *

_

**Wolf's Rain**

_La perle de Lune_

Partie 1

Il faisait froid, très froid. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel, cela faisait quelques jours que l'on ne voyait plus le soleil. Le vent glaçant s'apaisait de temps en temps pour reprendre violemment. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la neige ne cessait de tomber. Le paysage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de cette poudre d'ange et à perte de vue, le blanc et la fraicheur envahissaient les terres.

Dans cette étendue désolée, un loup avançait, suivit de sa troupe. Kiba marchait, regardant droit devant lui, les yeux fixés au loin, cherchant à capter les moindres odeurs qui le guiderait. Son pelage était aussi pur que la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Derrière lui suivaient deux de ses compagnons. L'un d'eux, Toboe, le plus jeune, d'une couleur tirant vers le roux, portait un étrange bracelet argenté à sa patte droite. A sa gauche marchait Hige, un loup brun d'une carrure plus enveloppé que ses compagnons, ayant un collier noir autour de son cou. Derrière eux, fermant la marche, l'ainé des quatre loups surveillait ses compagnons. Tsume était plus grand que ses congénères, son pelage gris entrecoupé de cicatrices, notamment une imposante en forme de croix, qu'il arborait sur le poitrail.

La petite troupe marchait éperdument dans la neige, recherchant une odeur, celle de la fleur de Lune. Comme la plupart des Loups, ils recherchaient le Rakuen. La route était interminable, mais le meneur ne perdait pas espoir. Ils étaient récemment en compagnie de Cheza, la fille fleur qui les accompagnait vers ce paradis. Mais si elle était ardemment recherchée par les loups, elle était aussi très convoitée des Hommes et des Nobles. Malgré la protection que les quatre loups lui on apporté, la fille fleur s'était faite enlevée par les soldats de la ville d'où les quatre compagnons s'était rencontrés: Freeze City.

Après un combat acharné, laissant Kiba, Hige, Toboe et Tsume dans un mauvaise état, ils s'étaient remis en chemin pour repérer la fille fleur.

Kiba avait la certitude d'être sur le bon chemin, et ses compagnons le suivait tête baissée, sauf Tsume, qui ne manquait pas de faire quelques reproches, mais finissait quand même par suivre.

Pendant la marche, un gargouillis se fit entendre du ventre du plus jeune des loups.

- Arg! Fit Toboe, je meurs de faim, ça va faire au moins trois jours qu'on a pas mangé!

- Je sais, mais tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien ici. Il faut continuer à avancer, répondit Kiba.

- Ouais, râla Hige, tu nous a dit ça hier, et avant hier, et..

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous plaindre tous les deux! Grogna Tsume, bougez vous au lieu de vous plaindre!

- Je n'ai rien dans l'estomac depuis un moment! J'aurais du mal à aller plus vite! Lâcha le loup brun.

- Oui mais il ne faut pas ralentir, on trouvera bien quelques choses à se mettre sous la dent,fit le loup blanc.

- Et plus vite on avancera, plus vite on trouvera à manger, et surtout on entendra plus le morfale râler! Dit le loup gris crânement en direction de Hige.

Les quatre compagnons continuèrent leur chemin. La faim était une source de problème. La nourriture se faisait rare dans ses terre désolées. La fatigue de la marche et des combats, en plus du froid, n'arrangeait rien. Des conditions bien difficiles pour une quête, pourtant les quatre loups n'abandonnaient pas.

Le vent se remit à souffler fortement. Il devint même très violent et la neige tomba de plus en plus. La température chuta également. Une tempête allait se préparer. Kiba décida qu'il fallait se mettre à l'abri. La meute accéléra l'allure, cherchant de quoi s'abriter. Hige réussit à trouver dans un coin reculé un abris, entre quelques rochers. La meute s'y engouffra très vite.

La tempête augmenta d'intensité. Le blizzard avait envahit les terres, on ne voyait rien à à quelques centimètres devant la truffe.

Toboe se mit dans le fond de la grotte et se recroquevilla sur lui même, enfouissant son museau entre ses pattes.

Le loup gris s'assit pas très loin. Il jeta un regard vers son cadet. Ses conditions étaient difficiles pour un jeune loup comme lui, il le savait bien, mais Toboe se montrait courageux et les suivait toujours, non sans broncher quelques fois.

Hige et Kiba était positionnés debout face à l'extérieur, regardant le blizard. A ce moment, ils avaient leur forme humaine. Le meneur était vêtu d'un jean bleu, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste noire, dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'au dessus des coudes. Sa peau était pâle et de grand yeux bleus illuminaient son visage. Ses cheveux sombres et emmêlés virevoltaient au grès du vent. A ses côtés, Hige était à peine plus petit. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'un pull jaune très large. Il avait de jolies yeux noisettes et des cheveux châtain coiffés en pétard. Même sous sa forme humaine, il portait toujours son collier.

Tsume les rejoint à l'entrée de la grotte. Sous son apparence humaine, il se détaché du reste de la troupe. Il portait un ensemble de cuir noir, laissant ses hanches à l'air libres, entaillé aux épaules, et ouvert sur son torse, laissa apparaître sa large cicatrice pâle qui se détachait de sa peau bronzé. Ses yeux étaient fins et ambrés et ses cheveux courts et blanc, avec une fine queue de cheval à l'arrière du crâne. Des boucles d'oreilles en or étaient accroché à ses deux lobes. C'était une particularité que seul lui avait sous sa forme humaine.

Au fond de la grotte, Toboe releva sa tête pour observer ses compagnons. Le plus jeune de la troupe portait toujours son bracelet, sous n'importe quel apparence. Il avait un pantalon kaki et une chemise rouge. Ses yeux innocents étaient marrons clairs et ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur particulière, entre le châtain et le rouge cerise et mi long.

Ses ainés étaient postés à l'entrée de la grotte et attendaient que la tempête se calme.

- Le vent se calme déjà, quand la neige tombera en plus faible quantité, nous repartirons, décida le meneur.

- On devrait attendre que Toboe se repose non? D'ailleurs moi aussi je suis fatigué! Attendons un peu avant de partir, fit Hige.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut retrouver Cheza au plus vite!

Alors que ses deux compères parlaient, le loup gris se fit silencieux. Il regardait la neige tombait sans cesse. Il vit aussi que le vent reprenait doucement en intensité. Ils n'étaient pas près de partir!

Le vent se renforça très vite, et le blizzard revint. Un souffle parvint jusqu'à Toboe et le jeune loup se réveilla en tremblotant. Tsume fit demi tour pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la grotte, jusqu'au moment ou une faible odeur lui parvint aux narines. Le loup gris tourna aussitôt la tête. Hige et Kiba parlaient toujours. Aucun des deux n'avaient perçut cette odeur?

Elle était si faible qu'il avait cru rêver. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers eux.

- Vous n'avez rien sentit?

- Non, à vrai dire comme je parles je n'ai pas fait attention, fit le loup brun.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Kiba.

- A quoi ça sert de rester planter là alors! Grogna Tsume.

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il qui soit toujours de mauvais poils?!

Silencieux, les trois loups restèrent plantés à l'entrée de la grotte. Kiba tenta de capter la moindre odeur mais rien. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment, alors qu'un second souffle s'engouffra dans la grotte, que l'odeur revint. Kiba, Tsume et Hige redressèrent leurs oreilles en même temps.

L'odeur était faible, mais reconnaissable: celui du sang. Il y avait un animal blessé quelque part.

- Mais.. c'est l'odeur d'un loup non? Demanda Hige.

Le loup gris ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Sa curiosité était étrangement titillée, il décida donc de sortir. Kiba fit de même, la truffe au vent. Toboe vit ses compagnons partir et se leva pour les suivre.

- Eh les gars! Vous allez où?

- Ramène toi gamin!

- Hige arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Les quatre loups scrutèrent les alentours. Bien évidement, à cause de la tempête, ils ne voyaient presque rien. Kiba réussit à percevoir à nouveau l'odeur. Tsume tourna la tête vers le meneur qui lui fit signe en direction d'où venait l'odeur. Le loup balafré s'y aventura à pas lent. Ses pattes s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse couche de neige, il devait donc avançait doucement et suivre cette odeur.

Il marcha quelque secondes et une silhouette claire se dessina devant lui. Il continua d'avancer sans ralentir. L'odeur du sang se fit plus nette. Tsume vit la silhouette s'éclaircir et il remarqua que c'était un loup. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et enfin il vit clairement. Devant lui, une louve grise argenté essayait de tenir encore sur ses pattes. Son arrière train était en sang et elle avait la tête basse. Toutefois, quand elle l'aperçut, la louve redressa la tête et pointa ses oreilles. Le loup gris s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle en prenant une attitude calme et rassurante pour ne pas l'effrayer. La louve face à lui semblait un peu méfiante, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité. Kiba, Hige et Toboe arrivèrent près de Tsume. Quand elle les aperçut, la louve les fixa cette fois ci d'un air méfiant, mais ne bougea pas.

Toboe s'approcha de Tsume.

- Mais c'est qui?

- Comment veux-tu que je le saches!

Kiba fit un pas vers la louve mais son regard la stoppa. Il était vraiment glaçant. Contrairement aux loups qu'elle avait en fasse d'elle, qui avaient les yeux d'une couleur jaune fauve, elle avait des yeux très clair, des yeux blancs.

Ce regard troublant captiva Hige qui ne bougea pas, lui qui d'habitude se jetait sur la première fille qu'il voyait. Le grand loup gris observa les pattes ensanglantés de la louve et fit un pas en avant. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recule. Kiba, sans pour autant avancer, voulu la rassurer.

- N'ai pas peur, on ne te veux pas de mal. Que fais tu ici?

Aucune réponse ne lui fut rendu. La louve argentée regarda tour à tour les quatre canidés en face d'elle. Puis, avec peine, elle voulut faire un pas vers Tsume. Le loup gris la vit trembler et tomber sur la neige. Toboe eut un hoquet de surprise. En voyant qu'elle ne se relevait pas, le loup gris, s'approcha d'elle. Comme elle ne réagit pas quand il promena son museau prudemment au dessus de sa tête, il la saisit par le cou et la redressa un peu avant de la porter sur son dos. Hige, un peu surpris, s'approcha de Tsume.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je la met à l'abri crétin! A moins que tu tiennes vraiment à la laisser crever ici?

- Euh non..

Ce qui le surprenait c'était plutôt que Tsume prenne la peine de la porter, comme s'il s'en souciait. Lui qui ne se soucit jamais de personne d'habitude...

La meute fit demi tour pour se remettre à l'abri.

Quelque heures plus tard, la louve argentée se réveilla enfin. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première image qu'elle vit fut le visage enfantin de Toboe. Ses jolies yeux marrons la fixaient avec inquiétude.

- Ah tu t'es réveillée! Tu te sens bien?

La louve argenté se redressa doucement.

- Euh oui.. ça va.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Kiba et Hige se rapprochèrent d'elle alors que Tsume restait dans son coin.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, nous t'avons rapporté jusqu'ici pour te mettre à l'abri de la tempête, fit le loup blanc.

- Qu'elle idée de voyager toute seule! C'est dangereux pour les jolies filles par ici, remarqua Hige.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda le cadet.

- Lyu.

Tsume tourna la tête. Sous son apparence humaine, Lyu était une fille assez grande, de la taille de Kiba. Elle semblait avoir entre l'âge de Tsume et de Kiba. Elle portait une jean foncé et un simple pull blanc qui tombait de ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient aussi pur que la lune et ces cheveux d'une couleur assez étrange, entre le châtain foncé et le blond cendré, parsemé de mèches clairs et foncés, le tout donnant une jolie chevelure ambrée. La jeune fille se releva doucement. Toboe voulu l'arrêter.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'agiter! Tu es blessée!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je cicatrise très vite.

- Comment as tu fait pour te mettre dans cette état? Questionna le loup blanc.

- Et que faisais tu toute seule ici? Ajouta Hige.

- Eh bien, je vous suivais à la trace depuis la dernière ville où vous vous êtes arrêtés. Mais des humains me suivaient aussi. Pas plus tard que ce matin, ils m'ont tiré dessus.

- Et tu as marché depuis ce matin avec cette blessure et dans le blizzard? S'exclama Hige.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, si je m'arrêtais, je vous perdez et je me faisais rattraper par les humains.

Tout à coup il eut un silence. Tsume se rapprocha:

- Donc maintenant que tu es avec nous, on sera nous aussi prit en chasse par ces humains.

- Aie! On est mal, fit Toboe.

- Non je ne crois pas. Avec cette tempête, on est tranquille, ils ne nous trouverons pas, rassura Kiba

Lyu baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'étant poursuivi par les humains, quand elle retrouverait ces loups, les humains les prendraient eux aussi en chasse.

- Euh, excusez moi, je n'y avais pas réflechi..

- C'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive. A force on s'est s'en débarrasser des humains! Lâcha Tsume.

- Tsume! Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil, remarqua le louveteau roux.

Le loup loup couleur cendre tourna les talons et alla s'allonger plus loin.

Kiba s'adressa à la louve argentée d'une voix rassurante:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Mais dis moi, pourquoi nous suivais tu?

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez au Rakuen. Et comme j'étais seule, je voulais me joindre à vous..

- Tu veux chercher le Rakuen toi aussi?

- Oui.. mais j'étais toute seule, alors je..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant tu ne l'es plus!

Sous son apparence humaine, Kiba vit les pâles yeux de Lyu devenir brillant.

- Merci..

Toboe sauta au cou de sa nouvelle compagne de route, heureux de cette nouvelle rencontre. Le loup brun jappa de plaisir en remuant la queue. Elle était la seule louve dans la troupe, ça changerai un peu!

Kiba regarda ces compagnons avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis il tourna son regard vers Tsume qui ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder la scène. Le loup couleur neige se dirigea vers lui et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être enthousiaste toi.

- Pourquoi je le serais!

- On a une nouvelle compagne, tu pourrais montrer un peu de gaité.

- Pardon de pas sauter de joie à chaque fois que tu acceptes n'importe qui dans la meute.

- Si tu n'es vraiment pas d'accord ne fait pas cette tête et dit le!

- Mais je ne suis pas contre.

Kiba regarda son confrère avec intention. De loin, il paraissait comme d'habitude, froid et hargneux. Mais simplement en parlant avec lui, il le sentait un peu perturbé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

- De quoi je me mêle! Grogna Tsume en redressant ses babines et découvrant ses crocs.

Il se releva et s'éloigna de Kiba.

Se fut Toboe qui vint le déranger, alors que Hige ne cessait de parler avec la louve argentée. Le jeune louveteau s'approcha de son ainée.

- Tsume, tu ne vas pas parler avec Lyu? Après tout c'est toi qui l'a ramener avec nous dans la grotte! Tu pourrais allez lui dire un mot gentil!

- Depuis quand j'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire!

Le jeune louveteau se renferma un peu suite à la réplique de son ainé.

- Mais fait un petit effort...

Le jeune louveteau mordilla amicalement l'oreille de Tsume pour l'inciter à venir. Pour toute réponse il entendit un sourd grondement et du laisser le loup couleur cendre tranquille.

Dehors, la tempête ne se calmait toujours pas et Kiba languissait de repartir. Hige vint à ses côtés et Toboe resta près de Lyu, qui avait repris un peu d'entrain. Sous sa forme humaine, le garçon vit le pantalon sombre de son amie couvert de sang maintenant sec.

- Dis moi tu as toujours mal?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Toboe, c'est presque guérit.

Effectivement, le jeune garçon vit que la plaie avait déjà presque entièrement cicatrisée. Cela paraissait étonnant.

Toboe se dirigea ensuite vers Hige et Kiba. Lyu tourna la tête en direction du jeune homme sombre au fond de la grotte. Ses boucles d'oreilles et ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Elle s'en approcha, non sans hésitation.

- Tu ne te joins pas au reste de la troupe?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils prévoient je leur dirais.

La voix de son compagnon était pour le moins intimidante. Sentant qu'il était le plus agé de la meute, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'investissait pas plus.

- Bon très bien.

La jeune louve argentée fit demi tour et alla rejoindre ses autres compagnons. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Tsume consentit à tourner la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner, alors qu'il avait depuis le début pris grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard blanc perturbant de sa compagne.

Quand Lyu s'approcha de Kiba, Hige et Toboe, le loup blanc trancha leur discussion.

- On peut pas attendre plus longtemps, faut y aller!

- Avec ce temps? S'inquiéta le louveteau.

- Oui ça va aller, Lyu tu peux courir?

- Aucun souci.

- Alors on y va.

Du fond de la grotte, le loup gris entendit les paroles du meneur et il se leva. Les cinq loups sortirent de la grotte et se mirent en route.

Courir dans le blizzard pouvait paraître inconscient, mais guidé par son odorat, Kiba savait cette fois où il allait. Les cinq canidés couraient à petite allure à cause de l'épaisse couche de neige. Ils restaient rapprochés pour ne pas que l'un se perde. Kiba était en tête, suivit de Hige, Toboe, Lyu et enfin Tsume, qui fermait la marche.

Cela faisait un moment que la jeune louve n'avait pas fait de voyage avec une meute, elle était seule depuis un moment. Sa joie se fit ressentir et elle força l'allure. Tsume, qui s'était calé sur son rythme, fut surpris de la voir accélérer pour venir en tête de meute. Avec ses grandes foulées souples, elle rattrapa son compagnon couleur neige et le doubla. Mais ne sachant pas où il fallait aller, elle ralentit sa course pour se mettre à ses côtés.

La meute parcourra plusieurs kilomètres et quand le vent tomba, elle accéléra d'avantages.

A la nuit tombée, la troupe arriva à la lisière d'une forêt. Après avoir parcouru un long chemin à découvert dans des plaines déserté, ils étaient heureux de retrouver la protection des bois.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, la neige cessa de tomber. Mais les nuages cachaient toujours la lune. La troupe s'arrêta à l'abri d'un arbre tombé sur le sol. Tsume se proposa d'aller à la chasse.

- Attends, je viens avec toi! Fit la louve argentée.

Le loup gris ne dit rien et s'éloigna avec elle, pendant que les autres s'installait.

Les deux loups marchaient silencieusement. Apparemment il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Je crains que l'on ne mange pas encore ce soir, râla Tsume.

- Un peu de patience, les lapins ne vont pas nous tomber sous le nez!

- Merci je savais! Grogna t'il.

Lyu se tut. Son compagnon avait vraiment mauvais caractère. Tsume ne rajouta rien lui non plus, gêner d'avoir parler hargneusement.

Pendant leur marche, un bruit se fit entendre. Lyu tourna ses oreilles dans la direction du bruit et s'y aventura, alors que Tsume continua tout droit. La jeune louve se tapis dans la neige et avança doucement. Elle arriva enfin près d'une souche et s'y cacha. De l'autre côté, un gros oiseau marchait.

Elle l'observa un instant sans faire un bruit, retenant presque sa respiration. Puis d'un cou, elle surgit de sa cachette pour se jeter dessus. Le pauvre animal eut à peine le temps de décoller et se fit happer au vol. Une fois dans sa bouche, elle le secoua un peu, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était mort. Heureuse de sa prise, elle repartit aussitôt en trottinant pour retrouver Tsume. Elle avait l'intention de lui prouver ses talents, du fait qu'elle avait attraper si vite une proie. Elle trottina un moment avant d'apercevoir son compagnons. Sa bonne humeur retomba quand elle vit deux lapins dans la gueule du loup couleur cendre. En à peine plus de temps, il avait réussi à attraper deux proies.

- Je vois que tu sais chasser, c'est déjà ça.

Lyu laissa échapper un grognement, puis ils se remirent en route. Au bout d'une petite heure, n'ayant réussi qu'à attraper une seule proie en plus, ils retrouvèrent leur compagnon.

- Ah!! enfin!! j'avais trop les crocs!, jappa Hige en se jetant sur Lyu en remuant la queue.

Problème, il y avait quatre proies, et ils étaient cinq.

- Arg, on va devoir partager, fit le loup banc.

- C'est déjà ça! On a pas manger depuis plus de trois jours vous n'aller pas râler, remarqua froidement le loup balafré.

Le gibier fut posé au sol. Toboe regarda avec envie le bel oiseau qu'avait attrapé Lyu. La louve saisit la proie et lui mit sous le nez.

- Tiens, mange ma part, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mais, tu es sûre? Tu vas avoir besoin de force!

- Il a raison, si tu ne manges pas, tu auras du mal à suivre demain, fit Tsume.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mange Toboe, je finirais ce que tu as laisser.

- Si il te laisse quelque chose! Rigola Hige, c'est un ogre ce petit.

- Tu n'es pas mieux gros morfale! Grogna Tsume.

- Je ne suis pas gros! C'est ma fourrure qui fait ça!

Voyant la mine menaçante du loup balafré, Hige préféra se calmer, alors que Lyu et Kiba en rigolaient.

Une fois le gibier avalé, la lune montra enfin le bout de son nez. Toboe et Hige s'étaient déjà endormi. Kiba et Lyu s'installèrent sous le rayonnement de la lune, et Tsume s'isola.

Le loup blanc leva la tête vers l'astre lunaire en fermant les yeux. Les bienfaits de la lune se faisait déjà sentir. Il ouvrit les yeux et et tourna la tête vers Lyu. Celle ci regardait elle aussi la lune. Elle posa son regard sur lui, il ressentit une drôle d'impression en voyant ses yeux blancs brillaient grâce à la lumière de l'astre lunaire.

- Dis moi Lyu, comment se fait-il que tes yeux soit de cette couleur?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je crois juste que ça à un rapport avec la lune. Tout comme ma capacité de guérison.

- C'est à dire?

- Eh bien, je guérit un peu plus vite que tout le monde, et je crois que je suis capable de guérir les autres aussi.

Cette deuxième particularité était la même que celle de Cheza, et Kiba s'en rendit compte.

Le loup blanc ferma bientôt les yeux et s'endormit, éreinté. Lyu contempla la lune un moment. Le sommeil ne venait pas. D'ailleurs elle n'arrivait jamais à bien dormir. De son côté, Tsume regardait discrètement ses camarades. Il faillit s'endormir quand son attention fut attiré par Lyu qui se leva. La jeune louve se leva et passa devant Tsume qui releva la tête.

- Où tu vas?

- Marcher, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Lyu fut agréablement surprise de constater que le loup gris savait se montrer plus aimable. Celui ci reposa sa tête au sol en fermant les yeux en lui sifflant:

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, il ne manquerait plus que demain on te cherche.

Lyu coucha émit un bref grognement de mécontentement.

« Pour qui il me prend celui la?! »

La jeune louve passa son chemin et s'éloigna de Tsume, qui releva une paupière pour la voir partir. La lune faisait briller sa fourrure clair et elle disparu enfin dans l'ombre.

Le lendemain, Kiba se réveilla le premier et réveilla les autres. Le loup blanc appela Tsume qui ouvrit les yeux en grognant, détestant être réveiller.

- Je vais trouver à manger, réveille les autres.

Sur ce, le loup blanc tourna les talons et partit en courant. Le loup gris se leva lourdement. Il aurait bien dormit un peu plus. Il tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, et remarqua que Lyu était bien revenu dans la nuit. Elle dormait entre Hige et Toboe, qui s'étaient collés à elle pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Le jeune louveteau roux s'était blotti contre elle, la tête collé à la sienne, museau contre museau, comme un louveteau avec sa mère. Le loup gris ne s'attarda pas sur la scène attendrissante et se dirigea vers ses compagnons.

- Debout! On va partir.

- Humm quoi déjà? Gémit Toboe.

- Ah! j'ai faim ce matin! Lança Hige.

- Quand est-ce que tu n'as pas faim? Demanda Lyu.

- Pfff il ne penses qu'à çà, lâcha sèchement le loup balafré.

- Non, je pense aux filles aussi, et aux..

- C'est bon tais toi!

Le ton sévère de l'ainé de la troupe coupa le loup brun qui se leva en râlant. Lyu et Toboe firent de même et Kiba arriva très vite avec de quoi manger.

La troupe avala la maigre ration et se remit en route.

Kiba, la truffe au vent, guidait ses compagnons à travers la foret. Pendant tout leur voyage, Hige ressentait son ventre le torturait, et rêver de ce jeter sur n'importe quelle proie qui lui passait sous le nez: lapin, écureuil, oiseaux, vraiment n'importe quoi! Toboe avait du mal à suivre la cadence, le manque de sommeil l'empêchait d'aller plus vite malgré les grondements de Tsume qui fermait la marche. Lyu courra au côté du cadet pour le soutenir.

La tempête semblait loin, mais les nuages venaient recouvrir à nouveau le ciel. En l'espace d'une journée, ils avaient parcouru bon nombre de kilomètres, et devant eux s'offrait maintenant une terre plus aride, où le sable remplaçait la neige. L'air pourtant y était vif et très frais.

Quand la nuit tomba, Kiba n'eut d'autre choix que de faire stopper sa troupe, car la faim et la fatigue se faisait ressentir.

- Eh Kiba, tu crois qu'on en aura pour combien temps pour traverser cet espèce de désert? Demanda Hige.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais on a pas le choix. Il faut passer par la.

- Ça craint! Y a rien ici! On va crever de faim, gémit le loup au collier.

Tsume à leurs côtés, se retint de rabrouer son compagnon. Il tourna la tête et vit Toboe derrière eux qui semblait exténué. Ses fines pattes tremblaient, faisait remuer son bracelet qui produit un son métallique. Le louveteau avait la tête basse et les oreilles baissées.

- Lyu, occupes toi de Toboe, lança Tsume.

La louve lança un regard vers le loup balafré

« depuis quand il me donne des ordres lui »

Elle ne dit cependant rien et se mit aux côtés du cadet et lui lécha le museau. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou et s'assit.

La meute passa toute la nuit dans ces terres arides.

Le lendemain, ils se remirent en route, l'estomac vide. Lyu s'occupait de Toboe, sous les yeux vigilants de Tsume.

En milieu de journée, ils atteignirent une secondes forêt, et à cet instant, l'odeur de la fleur de Lune se fit plus forte.

Les loups pénétrèrent dans la forêt avec un regin d'énergie. L'allure augmenta quand l'odeur se fit plus forte.

Aux bouts de quelques heures, les loups découvrirent enfin un village, perdu au beau milieu de cette forêt.

- Cheza y est, j'en suis certains.

- Ne t'embales pas trop Kiba, fit Tsume, si elle y est, les soldats y seront aussi.

- Tu as peur?

- Mais non! Je dis juste qu'il faut pas se jetter en ville en sachant qu'on pourra se faire tirer comme des lapins.

- Va falloir fouiller la ville, ajouta Lyu.

- Oui, nous allons nous séparer. Lyu, Tsume et moi, on va essayer de repérer les soldats et Cheza. Hige, tu t'occupes de Toboe et vous allez chercher de quoi manger. Faites vous discret.

Ses compagnons s'acquièrent, et sous leurs formes humaines, ils rentrèrent dans la ville et se séparèrent.

Kiba, Tsume et Lyu marchèrent discrètement dans les rues. L'odeur de fleur de Lune s'était propagée un peu partout, et les trois loups ne savaient où donner de la tête. Le jeune garçon en tête écourta la promenade.

Tsume, Lyu, allaient voir de ce côté. Je vais voir à l'opposé.

Sans un mot, Tsume se dirigea dans la direction montrer par son meneur et Lyu le suivit.

La jeune fille suivait son compagnon le cœur battant. Cette odeur de fleur de Lune la mettait dans un état pour le moins étrange. De plus, le danger se faisait ressentir, et la présence de son charmant compagnon pour le moins froid et hargneux ne la mettait pas à l'aise.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans une petite ruelle, Lyu entendit des bruits de pas précipités et tourna la tête. Elle vit plus loin des hommes marchaient rapidement, qui semblait être des soldats.

- Eh Tsume!

Le jeune garçon stoppa sa marche retourna à ses côtés.

- Regarde! Ils ressemblent à ça les soldats que vous cherchiez?

- Oui, en plus ils sentent l'odeur de Cheza, on est sur la bonne piste. Suivons les.

Lyu se précipita dans la rue mais son compagnon la retint en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Où tu vas là?

- Ben on les suit pas?

- Viens par la!

En quelques bonds rapides, le jeune garçon fut sur le toit de la maison voisine. Lyu en fit autant et ils partirent tous les deux en courant, flairant l'odeur de Cheza, et suivant les soldats.

Au bout d'une petite course sur le toit des bâtiments, Tsume s'arrêta.

- Lyu, regarde.

A la périphérie du village, dans un bâtiment pour le moins étrange, une foule de soldats grouillaient tout autour.

- L'odeur est forte ici.

- Oui, cheza doit être dans ce bâtiment.

- Comment va t'on la récupérer? Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents ces humains!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va rejoindre Kiba et voir ce que l'on va faire. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te battre.

- Tsss, tu me prends pour qui? Lança Lyu.

Tsume esquissa un sourire et leva la tête. Plus loin, sur le toit d'une maison, Kiba regardait lui aussi les soldats.

- Je vois que lui aussi les a trouver.

Tout à coup, un hurlement se fit entendre. Les humains autour du bâtiment suspect s'agitèrent.

- C'est Toboe! Grogna Tsume.

Il tourna les talons et partit en courant, et Lyu en fit de même. Ils sautèrent du toit pour atterrir dans la rue et repartir aussitôt. Arriver à l'exterieur, Lyu vit Toboe soutenir Hige contre lui. Le loup brun n'arrivait pas à marcher, son bassin était en sang.

- Hige! Lança Lyu.

Elle arriva près de lui et aida Toboe à l'allonger au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu? Lâcha le loup gris.

- C'est dans une rue pas loin, il y a... une voiture.. elle... elle a démarré d'un coup... on a pas eu le temps de réagir.., gémit Toboe.

- C'est rien..., je..

- Ne dis rien Hige. La voiture t'as fauché à grande vitesse apparemment.

La louve argentée regarda la blessure de son compagnon. Le sang coulait abondamment.

A ce moment Kiba arriva.

- Hige! Mais qu'est-ce tu as fait?!

- Ça ira.. je..

Le loup brun se tut tout à coup. La louve argentée léchait tendrement la plaie, et une aura bleue s' en échappa. Une sensation de douceur et de bienfaisance gagna le loup brun qui sentait la douleur partir.

Quelques minutes après, Lyu releva la tête. La plaie était guérit. Les loups en étaient étonnés, surtout Kiba, qui ne connaissait que Cheza qui pouvait guérir comme ça.

- Lyu comment tu as fait..

Tsume regarda la jeune fille devant lui et la vit vaciller. Il l'attrapa et la soutint, alors que maintenant du sang sortait de sa bouche.

- Eh Lyu?!

- C'est.. c'est rien... ça me le fait tout le temps.

Tsume la déposa doucement sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

- Pourquoi saignes tu?

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment!

- Lyu comment fait tu cela? Demanda Kiba.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours sut guérir comme ça, en contre parti, je guéris vite.

- A c'est pour ça que t'es blessure ont vite disparu la dernière fois! S'exclama Toboe.

- Oui.

- En tout cas, merci! Fit Hige en se relevant doucement.

Le loup brun au collier fit quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien récupéré.

Le loup blanc et le loup balafré aidèrent Lyu à se relever.

- Bon, se soir il faut que nous récupérions Cheza. Il faudra attendre la nuit tombé, fit Kiba.

- Oui, mais il va falloir qu'on s'organise, remarqua Tsume. Ils sont nombreux est bien armés. Lyu, Hige, vous pensez pouvoir vous battre?

- Pour moi c'est bon! Lança Hige, content de voir qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun douleur.

- Pour moi aussi, vous allez pas vous marrer sans moi!

D'un commun accord, les loups se mirent d'accord sur leur plan d'attaques, et se tapirent dans la forêt pour attendre la tombé de la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit avait envahi la forêt et le village. Un vent glacial soufflait, faisant trembler les feuilles des arbres, avec un sifflement un peu inquiétant. Les cinq loups sortirent de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers le camp des soldats. Leurs yeux brillaient dans la nuit, alors que leurs corps se fondaient dans le noir.

Il se rapprochèrent doucement, jusqu'à être au plus près. Une grande parti des soldats dormaient dans les tentes aux alentours pendant qu'ne plus petite partie faisait la ronde, environs une dizaine.

Trois d'entre eux s'éloignèrent un peu trop, et Kiba et Tsume leurs tombèrent dessus, dans le plus grand silence.

Puis enfin Lyu lança l'attaque. La louve argentée couru vers le bâtiment et les soldats la visèrent aussitôt. Elle évita habilement les tirs en se dirigeant vers la portes. Trop occupé à viser la louve, les soldats ne virent pas Kiba, Tsume et Hige les attaquer par derrière. Toboe surgit son tour de l'ombre et prit le même chemin que Lyu. Les soldats endormi commencèrent à sortir de leurs tentes, réveillés par les cris et le vacarmes.

Il fallait vite se mettre à l'abri.

Lyu fonça en direction du bâtiment et d'un bond, se jeta sur la porte, qui sous le choc, s'ouvrit. Les quatre autres loups s'empressèrent de rentrer eux aussi et le cadet prit soin de refermer derrière lui.

Dans la pièce, une poignet de chercheurs et quelques soldats venaient de se retourner vers eux. Des balles furent tirés. Lyu se jeta sur le premier humain armé face à elle pour l'attraper à la gorge. Cependant quand le corps de sa victime fut au sol elle ressentit une vive douleur à son dos: Une balle lui avait traversait la peau. Le loup gris se jeta sur l'auteur du tir et le mit à terre, pendant que Kiba et Hige s'occupaient du reste. En quelques minutes, plus aucun humains ne donnaient signes de vie dans la grande pièce. Le sang des hommes, mélangés à celui des loups, coulait sur le sol. Les cinq canidés, blessés mais vivant, se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, où l'agréable odeur de la fleur de lune se faisait ressentir. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une énorme boule en verre, rempli d'eau, dans laquelle baignait la Fille Fleur.

- Cheza! Fit Kiba.

Lyu regarda la jeune fille avec de grand yeux.

« Alors c'est elle cheza.. »

L'odeur de la jeune fille emplissait son museau. Une odeur agréable est étrange. Alors que la louve argentée restait béate face à ce qu'elle voyait, Toboe et Kiba se démenaient à essayer de la faire sortir de là.

Hige eut la brillante idée d'arracher tout les files à porter de crocs. La lumière fut éteinte, tout s'électrocuta et le verre se brisa. La fille fleur fut libérée. Les chaines qui la retenaient cédèrent et elle tomba. Kiba la réceptionna et la prit dans ses bras.

- Cheza! Cheza répond moi.

Tous les loups se rapprochèrent. La fille fleur ouvrit les yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire à ses compagnons avant de les refermer. Lyu s'avança vers elle.

- Elle a l'air fatiguée.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas bon, on est pas encore sorti d'affaire, remarqua Tsume.

Au dehors, les soldats s'afféraient, tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

Des coups étaient frappés sur la porte métalliques qui résonné. Toboe commençait à sévèrement s'inquiéter.

- Comment on va sortir?! S'exclama t-il.

- Ben quoi t'as peur? Se moqua le loup au collier.

- Tu n'as pas l'air mieux, remarqua Tsume.

- Pff ça me fait pas peur! Fit Hige.

Pendant que les trois loups se chamaillaient, Kiba tentait de réveiller Cheza et Lyu parcourait la pièce du regard. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Kiba, regarde..

Le loup blanc tourna la tête et vit lui aussi, une fenêtre au fond de la pièce, qui semblait barricadée.

Kiba, avec Cheza dans les bras, s'approcha de la fenêtre avec Lyu.

- On passe par là? Demanda t-elle.

- Je vois pas d'autre solution.

- Très bien.

La louve agrippa les planches qui barraient le passage et les enleva une à une.

Tsume, Hige et Toboe se retournèrent et virent leurs compagnons au fond de la pièce.

- Tu veux passer par là?! Mais elle est vachement petite cette fenêtre! S'affola Hige. On s'est même pas sur quoi on va tomber.

- Je sais, mais on peux pas passer par la porte, alors..

- Je vais passer le premier, fit Tsume, toi Kiba, reste avec Cheza, on va t'ouvrir le chemin, si les humains sont là.

Kiba acquiesça. Tsume s'approcha de la fenêtre et Lyu fit sauter la dernière planche. Le loup gris bondit et franchit la vitre qui partit en éclat. Comme prévu, les soldats qui faisaient le tour du bâtiment, étaient là. Il se jeta sur le premier, évitant les balles qui lui tiraient dessus, et planta ses crocs profondément dans la gorge de l'humain. Il tomba au sol et le grand loup gris s'apprêtait à sauter sur le prochain, mais Lyu et Hige sortirent en fracas du bâtiment, pour abattre les autres. Kiba, Cheza et Toboe sortirent eux aussi et foncèrent en direction de la forêt. Tsume, Hige et Lyu ne prirent pas le temps de s'attaquaient aux autres humains et s'évadèrent dans le sombre bois.

Les loups couraient le plus vite possible, pour s'éloigner au plus vite du camp des soldats. Kiba portait la fille fleur sur son dos, toboe à côté qui la surveillait de près. Hige et Lyu couraient à la suite, et Tsume fermait la marche, étant ralentit par une blessure. Son sang s'étalait sur le sol et il stoppa sa course. Lyu sentit que son ainé s'était arrêté et elle pila net bientôt imité par tout les autres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la louve argentée.

- Continuez sans moi, lâcha sèchement le loup balafré, avec mon sang au sol, ils vont nous retrouver. Parter devant, je vous rejoindrais quand je serais sûr que..

- Pas question, je ne laisse personne derrière, coupa Kiba.

Le loup gris émit un grondement mais finit par reprendre sa course. La troupe s'élança à nouveau, avec une allure un peu moins rapide. Lyu se mit à hauteur du grand loup gris.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne? Je peux t'aider si tu..

- ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tsume courait aussi vite que sa blessure lui permettait, le regard froid et haineux tournait vers l'avant.

Lyu posa ses yeux sur sa plaie au niveau du haut de l'épaule, sûrement causé par une balle. Le sang rouge terne avait souillé le poils de couleur cendre de son compagnon et coulait sur le sol.

Elle ne dit finalement rien, se contentant de courir à ses côtés.

Après une longue course, les loups s'arrêtait à flanc de montagnes. Kiba déposa Cheza sur le sol, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout les autres se rassemblèrent autour de la fille fleur.

- Cheza?, tu vas bien?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour Sa.

- Je suis content de te voir Cheza! S'exclama Toboe.

La jeune fille fleur sourit. Elle tourna son regard vers Lyu. La louve argentée dévisageait l'étrange créature face à elle, qui avait les yeux et cheveux rose.

Cheza tendit sa main et Lyu s'approcha, reniflant avec délice son parfum de fleur lunaire.

- Vous avez une nouvelle amie, Sa est contente de te recontrer. Comment t'appelles tu?

- Lyu.

Cheza regarda avec insistance les yeux anormalement pâles de la louve.

- Tu as les yeux de la couleur de la lune.

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

A ce moment, l'odeur du sang vint au nez de Cheza. Elle regarda Tsume dont la plaie était toujours ouverte.

Elle se leva et s'approcha, alors que le loup gris fit un pas en arrière, les oreilles baissés, s'interdisant de grogner, mais lui montrant qu'elle ne devait pas approcher.

- Ne guaspilles pas tes force à vouloir me guérir, tu es assez fatiguée.

- Pff toujours aimable, fit le loup brun.

Le loup gris lui adressa un mauvais regard que Hige ignora.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici très lontemps, fit Kiba.

- Oui, vous devez reprendre le chemin du Rakuen, ajouta Cheza.

Tous les loups à ses côtés acquiésèrent.

La lune fit bientôt son apparition entre les nuages. Les cinq loups s'installèrent autour de la fille fleur, prenant le temps de prendre un bain de clair de lune avant de repartir.


	3. Partie II

Hello!!

Aprés quelques mois d'absence, voici la suite de ma fic!

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de l'écrire, mais je veux absolument la finir, alors c'est sûr, la dernière partie, la 3eme, sera écrite!

Je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine! Laissez moi vos impressions ;)

* * *

_Wolf's rain _

**parti 2**

Les premiers rayons du soleil se levèrent bientôt. Le vent frai soufflait toujours et les nuages noirs et menaçants se rapprochaient. Lyu regardait en direction du village. La panique y régnait, les soldats se préparaient à partir. Kiba se leva et alla s'assoir aux côtés de la louve argentée.

- Ils ne vont plus tarder à partir pour nous rechercher, fit-elle.

- Oui, alors nous allons les devancer. On part immédiatement.

Le loups blanc se leva et rejoignit Cheza et ses compagnons. Lyu jeta un dernier regard sur le village et se leva à son tour. Kiba s'approcha de la fille fleur pour qu'elle grimpe sur son dos. Hige râla très vite :

- On part déjà ? On a rien mangé…

- Tu ne vas pas commencer toi ! gronda le loup gris.

- J'entends le bruit des voitures des humains au loin, s'inquiéta le louveteau roux, Kiba, comment on va faire pour les semer ?

- Ne panique pas, ils ne nous rattraperont pas.

Le louveteau lança un regard vers la fille fleur, juchée sur le dos de Kiba.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sa est là, tous ira bien Toboe, rassura Cheza d'une voix douce.

Le louveteau tenta de calmer son anxiété.

La troupe se mit aussitôt en route. Kiba, Cheza et Tsume étaient en tête, suivit de Toboe et Hige, et enfin Lyu fermait la marche. La meute s'éloignait peu à peu quand un bruit parvint aux oreilles de la louve argentée. Pendant sa course, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir des voitures, assez loin, roulaient dans leurs directions.

- Kiba ! Accélère !

Le loup couleur neige ne se fit pas prier. Les oreilles pointées en avant, il accéléra sa course. Toboe et Hige en firent autant. Tsume se laissa dépasser pour courir aux côtés de la louve argentée. Voyant son compagnon ralentir, Lyu l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ferme la marche, toi remonte.

- Menteur, tu peux avouer que tu traines de la patte !

Le loup balafré prit son air dédaigneux habituel mais ne rajouta rien. Lyu s'exécuta tout de même et accentua son allure pour se porter aux côtés des autres.

Les loups continuèrent leur course folle jusqu'au moment des coups de fusils se firent entendre. Les humains commençaient à les rattraper. Kiba accéléra encore et bifurqua un peu au hasard. Il fallait qu'ils jouent sur leur vitesse et leur adresse pour les semer. La meute galopa à vive allure dans la forêt, changeant de direction brusquement pour essayer de perdre les humains qui les suivaient. Tsume n'appréciait guère ce jeu et en fit très vite la remarque.

- Kiba ! Au lieu de tournait en rond ! On a qu'à leur tombé dessus ! On ne va pas passer la journée à faire ça !

- Je ne veux pas qu'on est une autre confrontation, si ça tourne mal, on va avoir du mal à se cacher, il faut les semer et sortirent de cette foret !

Sans attendre, le loup blanc bifurqua brusquement. Les soldats à leurs trousses n'étaient pas très loin d'eux. La course se faisait de plus en plus longue. Toboe n'arrivait bientôt plus à suivre le rythme. Et au moment où il ralentit, l'une des voitures se rapprocha dangereusement. Le loup couleur cendre vint se porter à ses côtés pour l'aider mais son allure ne fut pas assez rapide. La voiture fut bientôt tout près. Entendant le sifflement du moteur dans ses oreilles, Lyu stoppa net et fit un bond vers la voiture. A l'allure où ils roulaient, le conducteur ne put aucunement réagir. La louve argentée traversa le pare brise et percuta de plein fouet les soldats dans l'habitacle. Tsume et les autres se retournèrent aussitôt quand ils entendirent la voiture ralentir et faire un tonneau. Le véhicule partit sur le côté et finit à la renverse.

- Lyu ! Hurla le loup balafré qui se précipita vers le véhicule.

La louve argentée tenta de sortir comme elle put, le haut du crâne en sang. Sans aucune douceur Tsume la saisit par le coup et la fit sortir de l'habitacle, laissant les soldats assommés à l'intérieur.

- H-hey d-doucement !

Le loup gris ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au loin le bruit d'autre véhicule se faisait entendre. Cheza descendit du dos du loup couleur neige pour se dirigé vers la louve argenté.

- Lyu, tu vas bien ?

- Ca ira, je peux courir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Lyu, fit Kiba avec un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien j'ai dis, partons vite.

Le loup blanc fut bien obligé d'acquiescer et ils reprirent leur route. Ils galopèrent un moment à travers la grande forêt mais à faible allure, ayant très vite distancé le reste des soldats.

Ils sortirent enfin du bois pour se diriger vers une étendue aride. Le vent y était sec et terriblement glaçant. Guidé par la Fille Fleur, la meute n'hésita pas à s'engager dans ses terres hostiles.

Le sol était recouvert par le sable, et à chaque rafale, il se soulevait en nuage pour venir vous piquer les yeux. Le brave Toboe, remit de sa folle course, marcha en tête avec Kiba et Cheza . Hige, Tsume et Lyu suivait un peu plus en retrait. Le loup brun sentit son ventre crier famine mais se garda bien de dire un seul mot. Le loup balafré marchait aux côtés de Lyu pour la soutenir, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. La marche fut extrêmement longue. Le temps était désastreux et le ciel recouvert de nuages noirs. Il était presque impossible de savoir s'il faisait nuit ou jour. Au bout de quelques longues heures, la meute décida de s'arrêter. N'ayant trouvé aucun abris, elle s'installa au sommet d'une colline et Kiba resta aux aguets. Les loups se mirent en cercle autour de la Fille Fleur. Celle-ci les regarda un instant pour poser son regard sur Lyu. Elle regarda attentivement ses yeux blancs qui fixaient éperdument les terres au loin. Quand Lyu sentit un regard insistant sur elle, elle se retourna et vit Cheza la dévisager.

- Q-quoi ?

- Rien, Sa réfléchit, tes yeux lui dise quelque chose.

- Ah bon quoi ?

- Oui c'est quoi ? Ils sont étranges tu ne trouves pas ?

- Toboe ! ON ne dit pas ce genre de chose à une jolie fille ! grogna Hige contre le cadet.

- Pfff…. Fit le loup couleur cendre.

Lyu commença à se sentir gênée, mais Kiba reprit vite la discussion.

- On ne peut pas ignorer qu'ils soient étranges.

- Oui mais, je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer, dit la jeune louve grise claire.

- Sa croit savoir pourquoi ils sont comme ça…

Ses compagnons tournèrent la tête vers elle.

- Ils sont de la couleur de la lune. On dirait des perles.

- Ah c'est vrai ! fit Toboe en regardant les yeux de Lyu.

- Oui et alors ? lança Hige, ça nous avance à quoi ?

- Eh bien, Sa sait qu'il existe un être appelé Perle de Lune. C'est l'une des clés pour ouvrir le Rakuen.

En entend ce précieux mot « Rakuen », Kiba s'approcha un peu plus pour en savoir d'avantage.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Sa veut dire qu'on a besoin de lui pour ouvrir votre Paradis. Le Livre de la Lune le dit. Il faut le sang du loup élu, qui a été protégé par les fleurs et la Terre, ainsi que la Fleur parfaite, en présence de ce qu'on appelle la Perle de Lune. Personne ne sait à quoi cet être ressemble.

- Attend attend tu veux dire que …

- Pff t'écoutes vraiment rien Hige… râla Tsume.

Kiba tourna la tête vers Lyu qui regardait Cheza sans exactement tout comprendre.

- Ce serait toi la Perle de Lune ?

- Quoi ? moi ? n'importe quoi, vous n'allez pas bien !

- Pourtant, tu possèdes, en plus de tes yeux blancs, les mêmes capacités que la Lune a sur nous, à savoir la guérison. Sa en est convaincu.

Lyu baissa le regard. Ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est même pas imaginable que ce soit ça. Elle releva son regard pâle vers les autres. Apparemment eux, ils étaient convaincus que si...

Après cette discussion, la meute s'assoupi un moment. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Lyu prit le parti de faire le guet. Le sang au qui coulait de son crâne avait disparut depuis un moment, la douleur avec. Pendant que tous les autres dormaient, elle scruta les alentours, pour déceler le moindre danger. Mais rien ne se dessiner à l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle resta tout de même attentive, si attentive qu'elle n'entendit pas le grand loup couleur cendre venir à ses côtés. Quand elle le sentit, elle sursauta.

- Ah c'est toi….

- Oui, je te fais si peur que ça ?

- Mais non, c'est juste que j'étais concentrée sur autre chose.

Lyu baissa le regard alors que le loup gris esquissa un sourire. La louve argentée était troublée par la discussion précédente, sur son soi disant statut de « Perle de Lune », comme le disait Cheza. Elle ne la croyait pas vraiment, mais elle sentait bien que la Fille Fleur ne mentait pas. Elle se retourna vers son compagnon et lui demanda.

- Dis moi, que penses tu de ce qu'à dit Cheza ?

- Sur quoi exactement ? Sur toi ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, pour te dire la vérité, j'ai du mal à croire à toutes ses histoires. Mais je suis forcé de constater que depuis le début elle n'a jamais menti.

- Elle dirait vrai ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Ah, ça me fait bizarre quand même...

- Pourquoi ? Il y a déjà des trucs assez bizarres en ce monde, un de plus ou de moins…

Lyu ne rajouta rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir si son compagnon avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou de la moquerie. Elle le regarda discrètement. Il avait un air sérieux et regardait loin devant lui. Impossible de sentir sur ce visage de pierre la moindre once de sentiment. Il restait désespérément froid et sans expression.

Un silence pesant s'installa très vite, mais le loup balafré l'interrompit, au grand bonheur de Lyu.

- Va te reposer, je vais faire le guet.

- Tu es sûr ? je ne suis pas fatiguée, je peux rester encore un peu...

Elle ne put finir sa frase que le loup gris la saisit par la peau du cou pour la faire rouler en douceur en arrière. Lyu se redressa subitement sur ses pattes.

- Eh !

Tsume la regarda avec pour la première fois avec un air moqueur :

- On ne discute pas fillette.

« Fillette ? Il est à peine plus vieux que moi ! »

Lyu laissa échapper un grognement et parti s'allonger.

Tsume la surveilla et détourna le regard quand elle fut installée. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que Lyu s'était joins à eux, et il trouvait qu'elle s'était bien intégré. Même lui qui n'était pas du genre sociable, il la trouvait sympathique et trouvait sa présence agréable. Un peu trop à son gout d'ailleurs…

Il finit par laisser ses pensées de côtés pour se concentrer sur sa surveillance.

La meute reprit son chemin quelques heures plus tard. Kiba souhaitait absolument quitter ces terres arides qui étaient hostiles à ses compagnons et surtout à Cheza, car ça manquait d'eau.

Elle se remit donc très vite en route. Reprit d'un élan de vitalité, Hige couru en tête. Suivit de près par Kiba, qui d'ailleurs le soupçonné d'avoir sentit à manger. Toboe et Lyu courait à la suite et Tsume, comme à son habitude, fermait la marche, regardant tour à tour ses compagnons.

Toboe courait maintenant avec plus de facilité, être si près de la louve argentée lui faisait un bien fou, comme après un bain de clair de Lune. Le louveteau roux couru bientôt un peu plus vite et finit par dépasser Kiba, pour faire la course avec Hige. Cheza, perchée sur le dos du loup couleur neige, les regarda avec amusement avant de tourner la tête vers Lyu et Tsume. Le loup gris préféra éviter son regard pour poser ses yeux sur la louve argentée avec un peu trop d'intérêt. Cheza sourit et se concentra à nouveau sur le chemin.

La route fut longue, mais au moins, aucun dangers ne les avaient suivit de près.

Ils quittèrent les terres arides pour arriver dans des contrés un peu plus vertes.

Le loup au collier espérait farouchement trouver à manger. D'ailleurs, il se jetait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Mais les loups se remplirent la panse avec seulement quelques rongeurs. Toboe fit d'ailleurs la moue :

- C'est bien peu, tu pourrais faire l'effort d'attraper quelque chose de plus gros Hige.

- Si possible aussi gros que toi, la au moins on pourrait manger correctement ! lança le loup balafré.

- Arrêtait de pleurer vous deux ! J'ai au moins fait l'effort de chasser !

- Ouais mais bon pour pas grand chose, continua Tsume.

- T'a qu'à chasser tout seul !

Kiba regardait ses compagnons se disputer avec un air un peu désespéré alors que Cheza et Lyu rigolait. C'était toujours marrant de voir le grand loup gris et le gros loup au collier se chamailler comme des gamins. A côtés d'eux, Toboe était plus sage.

Malgré la faible ration avalée, Kiba décida de reprendre la route du Rakuen aussitôt. Pas question de perdre du temps.

C'est à vive allure que la meute reprit son chemin.

Si ce chemin paraissait long et même sans fin, la détermination du loup blanc était inébranlable. Avec Cheza à ses côtés, il était plus que confiant.

Toboe, ayant toujours eut foie en Kiba, le suivait aveuglément, croyant dur comme fer qu'ils trouveraient tous ensemble le Rakuen.

Hige eut un peu du mal à l'accepter, mais la détermination de Kiba l'avait convaincu.

Quand à Tsume, il n'en avait jamais eu la conviction de cette quête. Il ne les avait suivis que pour quitter le dôme où il était. Puis son attachement au petit loup roux l'avait poussé à rester. Enfin, Kiba avait réussit à le convaincre des bienfaits de leur quête. De plus, la présence d'une nouvelle compagne ne pouvait que le pousser à continuer.

Lyu, quand à elle, n'eut vent de cette quête que très tard. Trouver le Rakuen n'était pas une priorité, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas. Elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait. Se retrouver dans cette meute suffisait à la comblée. Mais les affirmations de Cheza la laissaient perplexe.

La troupe arriva enfin dans des plaines enneigées. Le vent frais apporta à leurs naseaux l'odeur caractéristique d'une ville. C'est en fin de journée qu'ils y arrivèrent. Elle n'était pas protégée par un dôme, et la neige la recouvrait. L'odeur de la présence humaine s'en émanait.

Kiba décida d'y passer la nuit.

- Nous allons restez ici cette nuit. Demain on en fera le tour pour trouver à manger.

- Chouette !!! Je suis sûr que je vais me trouver tout pleins de Hot Dog, fit Hige en se léchant les babines.

- Ah je vais faire une bonne sieste ! lança Toboe.

- Sa va pouvoir boire pleins d'eau, fit Cheza.

- Et moi… me promener, dit simplement Lyu.

La troupe se retourna vers le dernier qui n'avait pas parlé. Tsume se décida à ajouter :

- Moi je surveillerais la bande de gamins qui me sert de meute…

Ses compagnons tirèrent tous une mauvaise tête alors que le loup gris s'approcha le premier de l'entrée de la ville.

Le froid glacial des pleines s'était engouffré dans les moindres recoins. La meute, sous leurs formes humaines, traversa les diverses rues qui composées cette petite ville. Les humains y étaient nombreux, et ils se déplaçaient tous en vitesse dans la rue, le froid mordant les faisant se presser.

En tête, Kiba marchait sobrement, tenant Cheza par la main. Il fixait la rue qu'ils suivaient, prenant garde à la moindre chose louche qui lui passait devant les yeux. Tsume et Lyu étaient aussi sur leurs gardes, alors que Toboe et Hige regardaient ça et là ce qu'ils leurs plaisaient.

Ils arrivèrent dans à l'extrémité de la ville où ils trouvèrent une petite cabane à l'abandon. Ils s'installèrent ici pour la nuit. Hige et Lyu partirent ensemble chercher à manger, et ils revinrent très vite. Une fois assis à l'abri de la cabane, Hige commença à se plaindre :

- Sans déconner Lyu tu aurais pu attendre deux secondes avant de repartir ! J'avais sous le nez une montagne de saucisses délicieuses à souhait et toi tu t'en vas avec le peu de chose qu'on a fauché !

- Dis donc t'es gonflé ! On a pris suffisamment à manger !!

- Ce n'est qu'un morphale Lyu, fit le loup gris.

- Quoique des saucisses ça aurais était tentant…

- Pitier Toboe n'en rajoute pas, lança Kiba.

Cheza regardait les loups se chamailler avec beaucoup d'amusement dans le regard. Ils avaient l'air si innocents dans ses moments là, on aurait du mal à croire qu'ils sont sur le chemin long et dangereux du Rakuen... .

Après avoir engloutit leur ration, chaque loup commença à s'assoupir. Seul Lyu et Toboe s'ennuyaient. Après un moment de silence, Toboe se retourna vers sa compagne qui regardait le soleil disparaitre derrière des nuages fâcheusement gris.

- Dis toi t'as pas sommeil ?

- Non, du tout…. Moi je ne suis pas une petite vieille comme toute cette troupe, rigola Lyu.

- Aha ouais ! Ils sont toujours sérieux, à part peut être Hige... mais même lui à perdu l'envie de jouer…

- Moi non...

- Tu jouerais avec moi ??

Pour toutes réponses, Lyu le fit basculer dans la neige. Le louveteau roux se redressa et coursa son ainée. S'en suivi une grande galopade folle autour de la cabane. Leurs démarrages foudroyants et tournants serrés soulevaient la neige en pagaille.

Comme ils commençaient à faire du raffu, le reste de la meute releva la tête. Ils dévisagèrent leurs deux compagnons qui se poursuivaient dans la neige. Pour Toboe, ça semblait normal, il était le plus jeune de la troupe. Mais pour la louve argentée, ça paraissait amusant de voir une des plus âgées du groupe jouait comme un jeune chiot. Hige sentit son envie de bouger monter.

- EEH ATTENDEZ-MOI !!

Le loup au collier se leva et se dirigea vers ses compagnons. Lyu stoppa sa course pour se jeter sur Hige et le mit à terre. Elle se redressa et parti aussitôt alors que Toboe se jeta sur Hige pour lui mordiller les oreilles. Le gros loup brun se releva et se mit à courser les deux premiers loups. Face à se spectacle, Kiba et Tsume les regardaient d'un air impassible, tandis que Cheza souriait.

- Je rêve… fit Tsume.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais joué étant jeune !

- Traite-moi de vieux tout de suite !

- Ben, t'es le plus vieux de la troupe en tout cas…

A ce moment la, les trois loups qui se chamailler revinrent au galop vers eux. Lyu en tête, se jeta sur Kiba et le fit rouler sur 10 mètres. Le loup couleur neige se releva promptement pour attraper la louve argentée, mais elle esquiva et repartit, avec Kiba à ses trousses, pendant que Hige et Toboe essayait de faire bouger Tsume qui regarda d'un air las le loup blanc se mettre à jouer.

« Quelle bande de gamins… »

A côté de lui, la fille fleur, regardait les loups s'ébattre, oubliant le dur voyage qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se détendant un petit peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba, Hige et Toboe stoppèrent leurs folles courses et revinrent se poser pour reprendre leurs souffles.

S'amuser comme ça, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ensemble, et ça faisait du bien. Tsume les regarda revenir et se moqua volontiers d'eux, tant leur langues pendaient lamentablement au sol, à cause de la fatigue.

Lyu ne tarda pas à revenir vers eux. Elle se posta devant le grand loup balafré et le regarda d'un air narquois.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

- Toute la journée ? Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit je te signale !

- Debout fénéant !

- Pardon ?!

Le loup gris se mit à grogner mais ça n'eut aucun effet d'intimidation. La louve argentée sauta sur son compagnon et lui saisit la nuque. Pour se dégager, Tsume se retourna violement, mais comme sa compagne était fortement agrippée à lui, il roulèrent tout les deux.

Une fois un peu plus bas, Lyu se releva promptement. Tsume la regarda un instant, sans savoir s'il devait se venger et rentrer dans son jeu, ou l'ignorer.

La vengeance fut la plus forte.

Il se lança à sa poursuite, et très vite, elle se laissa rattraper. Il lui sauta dessus et la plaqua sur le sol. Mais d'une rapidité extrême, il roula de côté et repartit.

- Tu vas rester tranquille oui, lança t-il

Ils s'éloignèrent encore un peu plus et Tsume réussit à saisir Lyu par l'échine et mit tout son poids sur son dos pour la faire tomber.

La louve tenu quand même sur ses pattes et fit un bond sur place pour envoyer le loup gris au sol, avant de repartir.

A la fois agacé et amusé, Tsume se releva rapidement et la coursa mais plus sérieusement. Il la rattrapa très vite, mais quand elle le sentit, elle accéléra de plus belle.

Ils gagnèrent de la vitesse et s'éloignèrent encore plus de leur refuge, mais en restant à la périphérie de la ville.

Tsume la rattrapa encore une fois et la saisit par la nuque. Il la renversa sur le sol et s'allongea de tout son poids pour la tenir tranquille.

Il voulu approcher son museau, mais la louve le repoussa avec toutes ses pattes.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ? Avoue-toi vaincu et je te laisserai partir !

- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas en position de défaite là !! Je suis à deux doigts de pouvoir repartir !

- Très bien …

Sans crier gare, le grand loup balafré attrapa la gorge de sa compagne entre ses mâchoires.

La louve argentée se mit à gesticuler, sans vraiment vouloir se dégager.

Tsume la maintint au sol alors qu'elle se mouvait sous lui et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Et pendant qu'il la tenait ainsi, ses yeux se posèrent sur les maisons en périphérie de la ville, et d'instinct il prit son apparence humaine. Lyu en fit de même presque aussitôt. Malgré le changement d'apparence, leur position n'avait guère changé : Lyu était allongé sur le dos au sol, Tsume lui maintenant fermement les poignets et ses lèvres et dents finement pointu étaient plaqué dans son cou, sans lui faire mal.

Malgré qu'elle soit agréable, la situation devint gênante pour le loup gris. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il desserra la pression de sa prise sur les poignets et détacha ses lèvres de son cou. Sans toutefois la laisser partir, il lui adressa une dernière parole avec un air qui se voulait froid :

- Ne joue pas avec moi fillette, je gagne toujours !

- Fillette ?....Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai gagné…

- Pardon ?

La louve ne rajouta rien et se mit à rire. Elle reprit son apparence animale et Tsume en fit de même, un peu désemparé.

Il s'écarta et Lyu put se relever. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et le fixa de ces yeux blancs.

- Tu vois que même le plus vieux d'entre nous sait jouer !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me traiter de vieux !

- Ben, t'es l'un des plus âge…

- Je te signal que tu as presque le même âge que moi !

- Oui mais ça personne le sait !

- Mais si ils le savent tous !

- Ro chut !

Devant le regard incrédule du loup balafré, Lyu se mit à rire. Tsume radoucit finalement son visage. La présence de la jeune louve lui apportait comme de l'apaisement, il ne se serait jamais douter que quelqu'un pouvais lui faire autant de bien rien qu'en étant proche de lui. C'était un sentiment bizarre qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il n'arrivait pas à lui mettre un nom dessus. ….

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas de suite les grondements de chiens aux alentours qui se rapprochaient…

Lyu les entendit les premiers et tourna la tête dans leurs direction, en hérissant le poil. Voyant l'attitude de la louve argentée, Tsume tourna le regard.

Il vit une petite meute de chien, cinq molosses, s'approcher d'eux en grognant. Tsume se porta à côté de Lyu en reprenant son apparence animal, hérissant les poils de son échine et en redressant la queue. Ils avaient beau être des gros chiens d'attaques, ils avaient une carrure moins impressionnante que le loup gris.

C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de les attaquer, ils tournèrent autour des deux jeunes loups. L'un des chiens eu le malheur d'approcher Lyu d'un peu trop prés et les crocs de la louve se refermèrent sur son museau.

Il s'écarta d'elle en gémissant et un autre s'apprêta à la rabrouer, mais un grondement menaçant du loup balafré le tint en respect.

L'odeur des humains se faisait soudainement plus grande, et le loup couleur cendre s'adressa à sa compagne :

- C'est pas bon, je sens des humains arriver.

- Ils doivent sûrement venir chercher les chiens !

D'un commun accord, Lyu et Tsume prirent leurs formes humaines et tentèrent de paraîtres normaux.

Quelques secondes après, une bande d'hommes se pointa devant eux.

- Tiens, que faites vous ici ? fit l'un d'eux.

- Ca vous regarde ? Ils sont à vous ces clébards ?

- Oui ma petite dame ! Ils sont à nous, répondit un second.

- Ca leur arrive souvent de venir menacer les autres ! Vous devriez y faire attention.

- Dis donc toi tu n'as pas à nous dire ce qu'on a à faire, fit le premier à Tsume, pas du tout impressionné, on vient voir ce qu'ils ont piégés…

- Piégés ?! Vous nous prenez pour du gibier ou quoi ?! grogna Lyu.

- Pas vraiment, mais ils sont dressé pour attaquer les bêtes sauvages qui tournent autour de la ville, alors c'est louche quand ils réagissent comme ça avec des humains…

- Je vous conseil de les rappeler vite fait...

- Sinon quoi ?

Sous sa forme humaine, Tsume avait beau l'air impressionant et intimidant, sa carrure de jeune homme n'effrayer pas les adultes en face de lui.

L'homme qui venait de lui parler s'approcha de lui. Les chiens s'écartèrent sans cesser de grogner.

- Dis donc le jeune...

D'un geste rapide, il voulu saisir Tsume par le col, mais le loup gris fut plus rapide. Il saisit son poignet et le repoussa si violement que l'adulte tomba au sol.

Les autres du groupe se jetèrent sur lui. Sans prendre une seule fois sa forme animale, Tsume se chargea un à un des humains, tandis que Lyu s'occupa des chiens.

Le jeune garçon les faucha un à un, avec une habilité et une précision extrême.

L'un des chiens voulu ce jeter sur Tsume mais la louve argentée le saisit à la gorge. Il tomba raide au sol, la gorge ouverte.

L'un des hommes au sol releva difficilement la tête et vit la louve argentée à l'œuvre :

- Un-un loup ?!

Il entendit un de ces camarades tomber au sol. Il vit le jeune garçon habillé de noir avec des cheveux blancs se tourner vers lui. Sa vue se flouta, et quand Tsume lui sauta dessus, il ne vit plus un jeune homme, mais une bête sombre qui découvra ses dents pour les planter dans la gorge.

Des bruits se firent entendre, et Lyu vit un autre groupe d'homme un peu plus loin .

- Tsume, regarde !

Le loup gris se retourna et les aperçut.

- Filons ! Ils nous ont vus !

Aussitôt, les deux loups détalèrent. Dans sa course, Lyu aperçut un autre chien un peu plus loin.

Ce n'était pas un molosse, mais un chien de chasse avec une robe particulière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, car des coups de feu se firent entendre.

Les deux loups accélèrent l'allure pour rejoindre les autres.

Kiba et Cheza regardaient Hige et Toboe qui venaient de recommencer de se chamailler. La fille Fleur avait le sourire aux lèvres et Kiba la questionna :

- Qu'y a-t-il Cheza ? Ils te font autant rire ?

- Non, Sa ne pense pas à eux…

- ….à qui ?

- Sa pense à Tsume et Lyu.

- ….pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué comme Tsume avait changé ?

- … un peu plus grincheux peut être…

- Non, Sa le sent, il est perturbé…

- Ah et par quoi ? en même temps il est perturbé par tout vu qu'il apprécie pas grand choses...

- Mais, c'est Lyu.

- Pardon ? ce serait Lyu qui le perturbe ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- … il est amoureux ??!!!!

- Peut être pas amoureux, mais il n'y est pas indifférent.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Sa le sait, fait moi confiance…

- Oui…

A cet instant, Tsume et Lyu arrivèrent en courant. L'odeur du sang humain sur leur pelage alerta de suite le loup couleur neige.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ??!

- Lyu tu es blessé ?, demande le louveteau inquiet.

- Des humains ! faut filez ils nous ont démasqué !

- Voila ce qui arrive quand on va flirter un peu trop loin ! lança Hige à Tsume.

Le loup couleur cendre se mit à gronder pour le faire taire, mais le loup brun se mit à ricaner.

La troupe s'élança aussitôt, mais sans trop savoir où aller. Kiba ne voulait pas partir de suite, ils n'avaient pas eu le tems de récupérer de leur précédent voyages.

C'est au détour d'une rue que Kiba s'arrêta net. Lyu s'approcha pour voir pourquoi. Le même chien qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt était en plein milieu de la rue. C'était en fait une chienne, avec un pelage mélangeant le noir, le gris, le brun, et le crème.

La louve argentée s'en approcha :

- Qui es-tu ? Tu nous suis ou quoi ?!

- Tu la connais ? demanda Kiba.

- Je l'ai vu quand les humains nous ont attaqués.

- Je m'appelle Meiko, ma maitresse vous cherche.

- Ta maitresse ??! questionna Toboe.

- De quoi tu te parles ?! gronda le loup gris, pourquoi nous cherche t-elle ?

- Ma maîtresse voue une passion aux loups, en vous voyant, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait heureuse de vous voir, alors j'ai attiré son attention pour qu'elle vienne ici vous voir.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! continua Tsume, Des humains nous recherchent !

- Attendez, elle saura vous cacher !

Les loups n'eurent pas le temps de rétorquer qu'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années avec de long cheveux blond vénitiens arriva devant eux.

- Meiko tu…

Elle cessa de parler en voyant les loups prendre immédiatement forme humaine.

- Vous… vous êtes des loups ??!

- Bonne déduction...

- Tsume ! fit Lyu.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler nous sommes suivi, dit Kiba.

- Attendez ! Suivez-moi, je sais où vous cacher.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille prit Lyu par le poignet et l'entraina avec elle. Les autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de la suivre.

La jeune fille remonta une rue puis bifurqua sur la droite et rentra rapidement dans un vieux garage.

Elle referma de suite la porte et se retourna vers les loups.

- Vous ne risquez rien ici.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? demanda le loup couleur neige.

- Je m'appelle Mayha. Et je vous aide parce que je suis la seule ici à croire en votre existence. Mais parents voyage beaucoup, et petite, j'ai rencontré des indiens, les Mons, ce sont eux qui m'ont fait découverts les extraordinaires animaux que vous êtes.

Elle se tourna vers Cheza et demanda :

- Vous, vous êtes un loup ?

- Non, Sa est une fleur.

- Cheza est notre guide, c'est une fille fleur.

- Je vois...

Des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Tout le monde se fit silencieux, le temps que ça passe. Mayha regarda furtivement dehors et se retourna vers les loups.

- Je suppose que certains villageois de mon village vous cherchent, j'ai entendu que la bande de molosse dressaient contre les animaux sauvages se sont fait massacrer, c'est vous ?

- Oui, mais on n'a pas eu le choix…, avoua Lyu.

- J'imagine, je n'aimais pas cette idée, de dresser des chiens à tuer les animaux sauvages, de plus qu'ils attaquent sans raisons.

Lyu baissa la tête. Elle aurait quand même préféré ne tuer personne. Tsume à ses côtés se fit muet comme une taupe.

Mayha rajouta :

- Vous pouvez vous cacher ici, je vais vous amener à manger. Je pars demain, mais vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous voudrez, mais je vous conseillerai de partir d'ici au plus vite. Il ya beaucoup de troupes qui vadrouillent un peu partout, j'ai peur qu'ils vous trouvent. Alors soyez prudent !

Kiba hocha la tête.

Mayha resta un petit moment avec les loups pour faire leurs connaissance, à part Tsume, la plupart furent assez content de pouvoir parler à un humain sans avoir le risque de se faire tuer.

La jeune fille dut finalement partir, mais Meiko resta avec eux.

Aussitôt Hige commença sa drague habituelle.

- Dites moi, comment une jolie créature comme vous se débrouille dans cette ville hostile ?

- C'est parce que justement, c'est une ville. Je ne suis pas perdue au milieu de la forêt avec des animaux plus sauvages.

- Pourtant, ajouta Lyu, les molosses qui font le tour de la ville et que l'on a croisé Tsume et moi étaient plutôt balaises.

- Oui, mais moi je ne risque rien. Même s'ils s'en prenaient à moi, il faudrait déjà qu'ils puissent m'attraper. Ils sont forts, mais pas très rapide.

- Vous avez eu des attaques d'animaux sauvages ? demanda Kiba, c'est pour ça qui sont là non ?

- Oui, mais ça fait un moment qu'on a plus rien. Non maintenant, ce sont des humains, habillé de fer souvent, avec des armes, qui patrouillent.

- Des soldats ? demanda Toboe.

- De Freeze City sûrement, fit Tsume, ceux qui nous suivaient.

- Et bien en fait, il y en a deux sortes qui sont passé. La dernière troupe était accompagnée d'un gros vaisseau noir.

Les loups se turent un instant. Lyu ne voyait pas du tout de qui elle parlait, mais les autres si.

- Les troupes de Jaguara seraient donc passé là…, fit Kiba.

- Et je crois qu'ils ne sont pas très loin, Ajouta Meiko.

- Aïe…

Hige tira une drôle de tête. Le fait que les soldats de Jaguara soient si prés signifié qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester se reposer ici très longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard, Maha revint avec de la nourriture pour les cinq canidés.

Elle posa le sac qui la contenait et s'adressa à eux.

- Voilà pour vous. Je vous préviens, il y a des soldats tous prés, vous devriez filer au plus vite.

- Oui, Meiko nous la dit, dit Kiba.

- Oui, mais ils se sont rapprochés. Faites très attention.

Elle regarda un instant la fille fleur, puis s'adressa ensuite à Meiko :

- Allez viens Meiko, nous partons.

La jeune fille et sa chienne se dirigèrent vers la porte et Toboe les rattrapa :

- Mayha ! c'est... c'est vraiment gentil de nous avoir aidé… merci !

La jeune fille caressa la tête du louveteau roux et sourit.

- Heureuse de l'avoir fait. On ne se reverra sans doute pas. Alors, bonne chance !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille repartit en courant, suivi de sa chienne.

Les loups se regroupèrent dans le garage pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Cheza, pendant ce temps, tentait de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. Mais dans l'obscurité de la grange, impossible de trouver la lumière nécessaire à son épanouissement.

- Elles étaient gentilles toutes les deux, fit Toboe.

- Oui, c'est rare chez les humains. Bon maintenant que faisons nous ? questionna Hige.

- Je serais ravie de partir tout de suite, fit Tsume.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Lyu.

- J'aimerai bien, mais on n'a pas récupérer, et Cheza non plus. Nous allons attendre encore juste un petit instant.

Les loups acquiescèrent et s'installèrent pour se reposer. Mais le sommeil gagna chacun d'entre eux très vite, sauf Lyu, qui resta éveillé.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Lyu sentit quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle se leva et alla réveiller Kiba.

- Kiba, kiba ! Je crois que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, une explosion retentit. Suivirent des échanges de coups de feu, et un bruit strident.

- Je le reconnais ce bruit, c'est un vaisseau de Jaguara ! grogna le loup gris.

- Mais c'est qui ? fit Lyu.

A cet instant le bruit s'amplifia terriblement, et les cinq loups, sous leurs formes humaines, se bouchèrent les oreilles et tombèrent à genoux.

L'instant d'après, le garage où ils se cachaient explosa littéralement, et les planches volèrent dans tous les sens.

Les loups se jetèrent à terre.

- CHEZA !!

Kiba la chercha du regard. Un énorme faisceau lumineux entoura la fille fleur.

- Kiba !

Lyu tenta de se relever, et en même temps que le loup blanc, bondit vers la fille fleur. Mais celle-ci disparut dans le faisceau de lumière qui s'éteint.

Les loups levèrent la tête et virent l'imposant vaisseau de Jaguara.

- Kiba ! Faut pas rester la ! Sinon c'est nous qu'elle aura !, lança Tsume.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Kiba céda et couru en direction de l'extérieur de la ville avec les autres. Lyu ne comprenait pas leur fuite. Tsume ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer. Il la saisit par la peau du cou et la bouscula pour qu'elle se mette à courir.

Les deux loups filèrent comme des flèches pour rejoindre les autres. Le grand loupa balafré entendit une fusillade tout prés. Il vit les soldats de Jaguara contre ceux de Freeze City.

- Lyu, ne me pers pas de vue, il faut filer en vitesse sans se faire voir.

Elle hôcha la tête et le suivi de près.

Une terrible explosion se produisit, si puissante, qu'une voiture fut envoyer dans les airs. Les deux loups évitèrent de justesse le véhicule qui retomba en fracas, et ils détalèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

Ils rattrapèrent Hige, Kiba et Toboe et s'élancèrent tous ensembles le plus loin possibles de la ville.

Au bout d'un instant, ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés. Kiba regardait en direction de la ville qui prenait feu, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une tache claire au milieu de l'obscurité.

Le voyant ainsi, Lyu l'interpella.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kiba, On la retrouvera.

- Mais pourquoi enlever Cheza alors qu'elle nous veut nous ? fit Toboe.

- Pour mieux nous appâter, persifla le loup couleur cendre.

- Mais c'est qui cette Jaguara ? demanda la louve argentée.

- Une noble, répondit Kiba.

- Qui fait la chasse aux loups, ajouta Hige.

Lyu se tut. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle était un vrai danger.

Et maintenant, il fallait retrouver la fille fleur…


End file.
